KKM Project no 17: Sunlight & Moonlight
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: THREE-PART: Yuuri and his subjects are currently in Sho Shimaron and have been intrusted to Sararegi. After Sara tries to keep Yuuri in his castle, Both Murata & Wolfram go head-to-head with the young leader in order to protect their own King.
1. Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**KKM project #17 – Sunlight/moonlight**

**Part one of two: Moonlight**

Yuuri deeply breathed in the soothing scents of light perfumes that currently filled the bath. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes, allowing the hot water to relax his tense muscles. A small splashing sound could be heard from the other side of the bath. The young Maou looked up in surprise to find another late-night bather entering the waters. Yuuri's eyes focused upon a tall and slender figure, shrouded in mist. Once his vision became clearer, the black-haired boy finally realized who was standing next to the large pillar that supported the ceiling.

The youngest King in Sho Shimaron's history, appeared before the Maou's eyes, dressed only in a pristine towel, lightly draped around his slim hips. Saralegi moved gracefully towards the teenager and sat across from him in the warm waters of his own bath. His beautiful face reflected immense peace and his large, amber eyes shone brightly in the candlelight.

"Good evening Yuuri Heika" said the young King to his new found ally.

"Sara! Ah, you know, you don't have to call me 'Heika' ... we are friends after all" answered Yuuri as a gentle smile played across his features.

"Yes, we are, Yuuri" replied the King, matching the Maou's smile. "So tell me my friend, what brings you to the bath this late at night?"

"Ah, I couldn't sleep" simply replied the embarrassed boy. "what about you Sara? What are you doing up so late?"

"I, my friend, always live by night" replied the blond with a wink.

Yuuri stared back, clueless, at Sara and tried to process the information in his tired brain. It seemed like the various perfumes, combined with the perfectly tempered water, were finally having an effect on Yuuri. The Maou blinked rapidly, trying to shake off the sleepiness but only managed to dizzy himself even more. He looked back at Sho Shimaron's leader and saw his vision go blurry this time, without the lingering mist as an excuse to shield his vision.

"Yuuri, are you alright? You look a little pale." asked Sara to his current bathing partner.

It was at that moment that Murata decided to reveal his presence to both boys. Sara stared hide-eyed at the newly added onlooker and returned his gaze towards Yuuri, who was rather close to unconsciousness.

"Yuuri, do you want me to escort you to your room?" inquired the now worried King.

"That will be alright Saralegi _Heika_, I'll be escorting his majesty the Maou myself, if you don't mind." Replied Murata with an unreadable expression plastered upon his face.

"Not at all _Geika_, I know how retainers to the King can be, how to say, untrusting?" said Sara with a smirk drawing at the corner of his lips.

Murata kneeled next to the bathtub and gathered Yuuri beneath the arms, pulling him out of the intoxicating waters. Placing one arm around the Maou's waist and the other one holding Yuuri's free hand over his shoulder, the Sage hulled his weakened friend across the marble floors. He half-turned towards Saralegui, a frown snugly placed between his eyebrows, before resuming his steady walk.

"Geika! May I inquire, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked a now intrigued young ruler.

"I too, _Heika_, live by night." Replied Murata, his mouth dipping downwards in an unhappy stance.

Sara moved his head slightly, allowing the pale light to play on his glasses, causing Murata to walk out briskly, still holding on firmly to Yuuri's now limp body. The sage could have sworn that he had seen Sara smiling slightly. That thought was rather unnerving to Murata and so, he pushed it out of his mind and silently carried Yuuri down the hallway towards his bedroom.

The Sage reached the currently borrowed bedroom and rapped gently against the think wooden doors. He was almost immediately answered by a wild-eyed young soldier, fully clad in his sleepwear.

"Yuuri! Thank goodness, I thought you had been taken! Wait, Yuuri?" stopped the prince when he realized his fiancé's limb body.

"He's alright sir von Bielefeld, he just fainted." said Murata before Wolfram could alert the whole castle.

Murata gladly handed the Maou to his fiancé's waiting arms and walked into their room without an invitation. He watched as the prince laid Yuuri upon his bed and pulled the covers over his lightly dressed body. Wolfram sat on the edge of the bed, Yuuri's hand in his own and faced the sage with his full attention.

"Geika, what happened?" he asked calmly to the dark figure on the opposite bed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. All I know is that Shibuya and Saralegi Heika were conversing and -"

"Sara?" interrupted the young Mazoku. "What the hell was he doing with Yuuri?"

"I don't know what he's thinking but I know that it's not right. I think he was planning on drugging Shibuya all along and so, he let him intoxicate himself in those infested waters." continued Murata, the shine of his glasses enabling the sight of his eyes.

"That's it. We're going back home tomorrow." announced Wolfram to no one in particular. "I'm not going to sit still while Yuuri is in danger. I have to-"

"Protect him. I know, I do to." answered the sage. "However, sir von Bielefeld, I do not think that would be wise. Think of the effect this would have on our relationship with this country."

"You really think I care about politics? Yuuri is much more important than a stupid alliance!" replied a now angry Mazoku, as he tightened his hold on the Maou's unusually pale hand.

"I know, I didn't say otherwise. Just, give it a little bit more time. I'll try to do something. As long as Yuuri is safe, that's all that counts right? Then, I'll make sure that he's protected, from behind, just in case. If anything goes wrong, then we move, ok?"

Wolfram nodded his head in approval, his eyes shining brightly with determination when his attention was suddenly taken by Yuuri's unexpected stir. The Maou opened his dark eyes, focused on his surroundings and noticed that he had changed of location without his  
knowledge.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" came the worried voice of his first soldier.

"W-Wolf? What happened? I ... I can't remember." asked the confused boy to his trusted friend.

Wolfram looked to Murata for support and saw the sage shaking his head in a negative gesture. The prince concluded that the whole 'Sara' affair would be better left unexplained to the gullible king. Besides, he probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"What happened? Um, well, you hit your head against the bath and, err, Geika brought you back here." lied the prince to his king.

"Murata did? I-I don't remember having seen him." replied Yuuri, a confused look sprawled onto his features.

"I was there Shibuya, you just didn't notice, that's all!" replied a falsely cheery black-haired youth. "Well now, I'll be going. Goodnight to both of you, I'll be seeing you in time for breakfast?" said the Sage as he headed out the door.

Wolfram stared at the freshly closed door and wondered what Murata was planning to do to distract Sara from the young Demon King. He felt Yuuri's hand move and realized that he was still holding on to him. The blond tried to get up from the bed but was held back by Yuuri.

The prince looked over his shoulder to look at his fiancé and saw that he had already fallen asleep. The Maou was holding onto Wolfram in his sleep and showed no sign of wanting to release him. The prince sighed and smiled gently at his King's sleeping face as he laid down next to him, his arm around the other boy's waist in a protective manner.

--

Murata walked along the empty halls towards his own room, wanting to get at least a little bit of sleep before dawn. He turned a corner and ended up in another corridor. Soon enough, the Sage realized that he was lost within the huge castle. _'Dang!_' he thought inwardly. _'Where are all the maps when you need one?'_ inquired the young man to the first painting that caught his eye.

"Have you lost your way Geika?" came a soft voice from behind the sage.

Murata spun around at top speed and laid his eyes upon the young king for the second time that evening. Saralegi sat calmly on the sill of a gigantic window. The pale rays of the moon shone down upon his mysterious figure and gave off a bluish tinge to the King's ghostly hair.

"Heika, still awake as I can see. You should get some rest your majesty, you wouldn't want your good looks to go to waste." replied Murata with all the calm he could muster.

"Same goes to you, Geika. You wouldn't want Yuuri worrying about you, right?" answered Sara, slyly. "How is he doing?"

"Perfectly fine. Thank you for asking." replied Murata as he pursed his lips at the young sovereign that stood before him. "He's being tended by his fiancé"

"That ruthless soldier? Is it really safe to leave his majesty the Maou with such a, _fiery_, character?" asked the king, one eyebrow cocked high above his purple tinted glasses.

"Our King does not trust anyone else more than his betrothed, _Heika_. He's a thousand times safer with him than with anyone else." answered a slightly aggravated young man.

"I tend to disagree, _Geika_. I, for example, would be a better choice to watch over Yuuri. Wouldn't you, and sir von Bielefeld, like to be relieved of your duties? If Yuuri were to stay here, he would no longer have the need for you and his other retainers. You would be free, Geika, and that incessant freedom you have been seeking for the past millennium or so would finally be yours." explained Sara, his eyes shining a bright colour of blue.

Murata stood back from the glowing king as he descended gracefully from his perch. Sara moved closer to the Sage, pulling his body closer to his own and boring his eyes into the dark ones of the teenager. Murata did not understand how Sara could know all of his deepest, darkest desires but he knew that he would not be able to give up Yuuri that easily, no matter how much freedom was tempting.

"Let me take your place. I promise, I'll take good care of your king and you, my friend, can finally _rest in peace_." whispered Sara as he inched closer to Murata, the tips of their noses brushing one against the other's.

Murata stared into the leader's mesmerizing blue eyes and fought against the memories of his past life, as they tried to resurface to his mind. The Sage remembered his promise to Shinou, of finding a good King, and knew that he had well chosen with Yuuri. However, he also remembered his most recent promise, one he made to the Prince, the most important of all. _'I must protect Yuuri'_ he thought.

Murata broke free from Sara's embrace, feeling his senses come back to him. He glared at his smiling opponent and spun around. He walked a few feet before turning once more towards the solemn king and giving him his most serious look ever.

"I'm sorry Saralegi Heika but, there can only be one guiding moon."

"Very well Geika, you have made your choice. However, I must ask your opinion. Do you think the young Prince will be able to resist? Or will he be easily broken?" asked Sara with his usual calm composure.

"Do not underestimate him, _Heika_. He is much stronger than you might think." replied Murata, anger evident upon his face.

"Well then, we'll see about that soon enough, _Geika_. Goodnight and sweet dreams." completed the king before walking off. "By the way, your room is too the left."

**End of _Moonlight_ read part two in _Sunlight_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright !! So, after a loooooong debate with myself and a full week of absolute confusion, I finally managed to write this fic XD. Yes, it was very confusing because I wasn't really sure _how_ I was going to include **Murata X Sara X Yuuri X Wolfram** all in the **same fic** XD

So, yeah, this is how it turned out XD I hope it's not too confusing for my readers but, I tried my best to keep the usual "in character" for all the charas I used in the fic. You can read part 2 soon (I just have to type it ... right now it's in paper format).

"**Moonlight**" refers to Murata (as being the ultimate 'Moon') and Sara (as _wanting_ to become the 'Moon') whereas "**Sunlight**" will refer to Wolfram (as being Yuuri's own personal 'Sun') and Sara (as _wanting_ to become Yuuri's 'Sun').

As usual, please comment !! I hope you enjoyed this fic ! :D Stay tuned for more soon ! ;)

Sakumi Kinoyuuki

**P.S.:** I know that Sara's name is **Sararegi** but, because of the japanese pronounciation of "R"s as "L"s, I decided to write **Saralegi**. PLEASE, don't tell me I wrote his name the wrong way !! XD


	2. Sunlight

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Sunlight**

Yuuri stretched lazily in his borrowed bed, he had had a long dreamless sleep and felt oddly refreshed. The strong daylight that poured inside the large bedroom indicated to Yuuri that it was way past 'morning'. The Maou half-sat in his bed and felt a weight fall into his lap. He looked down in surprise and found his fiancé, deeply slumbering. That, in fact, was very unusual for Wolfram to sleep in. '_Tough night Wolf?'_ he asked to the knocked out blond while running a hand through his silky hair. Only then did the King realized he was half-dressed ... actually, not dressed at all, seeing as the small towel had slipped off during the night.

"What the ..." started Yuuri when sudden fear entered his mind. "WOLF!" he yelled out as he pushed the other boy off him, resulting in a loud thud to the ground.

"Yuuri! What's the big idea?!" exclaimed the undignified heap that currently was Wolfram.

"Wolfram! What the hell happened last night? Why am I n-naked?!"

"Uh? Wait ... are you trying to say ..." trailed off the dishevelled Prince.

"Err no, well ..."

"YUURI! How could you think THAT? Argh, your such a total and complete WIMP!"

"I-it's not my fault! You would have thought the same thing if I would have been sleeping on _your_ naked body!" answered the scarlet faced boy.

"B-baka!" came the suddenly high-pitched voice of the young Mazoku.

Murata sighed and smiled lightly from the corner of the room. _'Just like every other morning'_ he though. Last night's events all seemed like a dream however, the Sage knew otherwise. He had been haunted by ghostly eyes all night, causing him to wake up several times, covered in cold sweat. The Sage had been so worried about his companions that he decided to stand guard in their room for the night.

"Murata? How long have you been there?" inquired the blushing Maou.

"Ah, long enough" he replied with a quirky smile. "I must say, Shibuya, red truly suits you" he added with quick wink.

"Mou, Murata! Get out already!" replied Yuuri before burying his head beneath the covers. "You too Wolf!"

"Hai hai, come Sir von Bielefelt, let's leave the King to find something suitable to wear" answered Murata while leading Wolfram out of the room.

Once outside of the borrowed room, both Wolfram and Murata quickly jumped into a plan against the King of Sho Shimaron. No matter what happened, the important thing was to protect Yuuri from Sara. Murata rested his back against the cool wall as Wolfram paced in front of him, a deep frown on his beautiful face.

"Sir von Bielefelt, I think that for now, the best course of action is to watch from afar" stated the black-haired boy.

"Um"

Soon after, Yuuri finally appeared into the corridor, clad in his usual black uniform. Having forgotten about the previous incident, he bounced happily towards his friends and they all made their way towards the dining hall for breakfast. Yuuri entered first, followed closely by his guardians, and was greeted by a brightly smiling blonde, arms wide spread.

"Good morning Yuuri! How did you sleep?" inquired the King while bowing deeply.

"Sara!" answered the young Maou with a bright smile. "I slept good, thanks."

"I hear your friends will be arriving sometime today, am I correct?" inquired Sara behind his spectacles.

"Yeah, everyone from Shin Makoku will be coming: Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, even Anissina!" answered Yuuri while seating himself at the rather large table.

Sara glanced quickly towards the Sage and saw him shift his head slightly, therefore enabling the sight of his eyes. A small upturn of the lips, quite visible from Sara's point of view, indicated without a doubt his doing in the sudden arrival of the royal cavalry.

'_You conniving little boy, you actually called Yuuri's retainers in hopes of stopping me. Very interesting indeed, if I must say so. Congratulations Geika, you've just upped the game'_ thought Sara has he stared unabashed at Murata.

As if Murata had heard his thoughts, he threw a 'try your best if you think you can beat me' kind of look to the young King, which summoned a laughter from his opponent.

"Sara? What's wrong?" asked Yuuri, slightly alarmed.

"Um? Oh, nothing. I just remembered something, that's all" replied the blonde with his usual warm smile while shifting his gaze from Murata to Yuuri. "Ne, Yuuri? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, because your friends are suddenly showing up, I'm afraid I haven't prepared any rooms for them. Would you mind hunting in the castle for some? I would do it myself however, I have certain things that need tending" asked Sara with his breath-taking politeness.

"Oh! Of course, I understand. I'm sorry to impose my friends on you. If you would prefer, I could move out into a hotel or something" answered Yuuri with a nervous smile.

"Ho-tel? Ah no, not at all. By all means, stay in my castle for as long as you wish" said Sara as he vigorously shook his head from one side to another in a negative gesture.

"Really? Ok then! I'll take care of the rooms" answered the Maou with a bright smile before turning his attention to Murata. "Say, why don't you help me out?" he asked to the other boy.

"But-"

"I think that's an excellent idea!" interjected Sara with a Murata-like devious smile.

"Then it's settled!" replied Yuuri while clapping his hands together in a sign of completion.

"What about me?" spoke Wolfram for the first time.

"Err ..." pondered Yuuri. "How about you help out Sara with his work? It would be a good occasion for you guys to learn more about one another! What do you think?"

"Yuuri! I-" started Wolfram before being cut off by the blonde King.

"I don't mind, Yuuri."

"See Wolf? Sara is willing to be friends with you, you should do the same" replied Yuuri, unintentionally coaxing his fiancé.

"I- oh, alright then" replied the Prince with a reluctant attitude.

This turn of events currently had Murata sweating bullets. Sara was winning right now, all his pawns were in place and everything was going according to plan. Yes, the young King of Sho Shimaron was quite devious in his own way and that, had Murata worrying about the near future. He was actually using Yuuri to get exactly what he wanted, by having the Maou decide of the outcome himself. The young Sage remembered his previous conversation with Sara, and shivered when the blonde's words rung in his mind: _'How long do you think the Prince will resist?'_.

All four boys resumed their breakfast before splitting into two groups for the day. Murata desperately tried to pull Wolfram apart but was unsuccessful due to Sara's constant surveillance.

The cunning young man whispered to the Sage as he passed him to leave the room, "Don't even think about warning him, _Geika_."

This sent another cold wave through Murata's body as he watched the unsuspecting Prince walk out of the room with Sara in tow. The Sage felt sick with guilt for putting the beloved Prince in harm's way however, he knew that it be better him, than the Maou.

* * *

Wolfram followed Sara into the nearby drawing room, distracted only by the sound of his boots on the highly polished floor. The beautiful King settled himself into the large chair and beckoned the Prince with a wave of the hand. Wolfram obeyed and came closer to the circular table, standing right next to Saralegui.

"So tell me Heika, what important matters did you want to discuss?" inquired the blonde as he clipped his boots together.

"You are knowledgeable in the ways of war, are you not?" retorted the young man.

"Yes, I am a trained soldier" replied Wolfram, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Well then, may I have your opinions on a strategy that has been proposed?"

"Of course, anything to help" replied the Prince with the utmost politeness.

"Perfect! Then, if you would please evaluate this map ..."

Wolfram bent over the table and examined the freshly pulled out map, which lay in front of him. He watched as various symbols and lines criss-crossed the thin sheet, to form odd patterns only comprehensible to the trained eye. Soon enough, the young Prince was avidly drawing his own lines with red ink, provided by Sara.

"-so you see, if the troops move here instead of the original plan, they are going to save at least a day of travelling and, they will have better coverage, in case of an ambush" concluded Wolfram after over an hour of scheming.

"Um, Yuuri was right in trusting you into my care. You really are good" answered the King as he leaned forward onto his elbow.

"Thank you Heika, I'm glad to have been of service" replied Wolfram with a court bow.

"Eh? Really now well, if that's the case, why don't you work here, for me? Become my military strategist, I'll ensure your safety in return for your services. I promise you'll never see a battlefield, ever again" offered Sara.

"I'm sorry Heika, I don't think I'll be accepting your offer. I am already in Yuuri Heika's employment; I can't desert my King and country alike" answered the Prince, a slight frown between his brows.

"Is that how you see it young Prince? Aren't Sho Shimaron and Shin Makoku allies? That automatically means that you _have_ to lend a hand to your allied country when in need" pressed Sara as he slowly removed his glasses and placed them on the map.

"H-Heika, I can't leave Yuuri on his own! It's my duty to protect him" replied Wolfram while taking a step back.

Sara gracefully rose from his seat, pushing Wolfram into the table in the process. Leaning forward towards the mesmerized blonde, he summoned his powers to win over Wolfram's mind.

"You will serve me, Wolfram" he ordered barely above a whisper.

"N-no ... I-I can't ... Yuu ..." stuttered the young man, currently squashed between Sara and the table, pressing at the small of his back.

"Wolfram" chanted the glowing King. "Give up Wolfram, you'll feel better once you do. Now, repeat after me, 'I will serve Saralegui'."

Wolfram's eyes glazed over as his mind lost control over his body. "I will serve Saralegui" he repeated obediently.

"Good boy now, you will tell Yuuri the same thing" coaxed the sovereign as he hovered dangerously close to the other blonde.

"Yuuri ..." repeated Wolfram as the name of his King seems to stir his consciousness. "Y-Yuu ... r-ri ..." fought the Prince within his own body.

"Oh? You still have some of your will left in you? Let me take care of that ..." whispered Saralegui, his blue eyes inching closer ... closer ...

* * *

"Murata? Murata? Oi, Murata!"

"Ah? W-what is it Shibuya?" replied the young Sage as he snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong? You've been in a daze ever since we started our job! Seriously, you're not even looking!"

"Ah right, sorry about that."

"Come on! We promised we'd help Sara out!" answered the exasperated youth.

"Sa ... ra? Right, he's with Wol- err, sir von Bielefelt. Maybe we could visit them? Just to see how things are going" implied Murata.

"What? Why? They're probably busy with their own work" answered Yuuri while leaning against the cool wall.

"That's what I'm afraid of" replied the Sage more to himself than to his companion.

Both boys whirled their heads around when a loud clatter was heard from the other end of the hall.

"Isn't that where Wolf and Sara are working?" asked Yuuri as he stared down the stone corridor.

"Yes it is" replied Murata before breaking into a run.

Not paying attention to Yuuri's hollers from behind, Murata sprinted at full speed towards the tightly shut drawing room. He mustered all his strength to pry open the heavy wooden doors only to find Wolfram standing, statue-like, beneath Sara's tall lean body with red ink smeared everywhere.

"Release him at once, Saralegui" called out Murata, dropping all formalities with the other man.

"Oh? Well, if it isn't the Sage himself. Witty as usual, my friend however, it seems I won our little bet" replied the King as he stood up strait and away from a stiffened Wolfram.

"Get away from him _now_" bellowed Murata, rage clearly settled upon his features.

"My my, you should calm that temper of yours. I was only having a little bit of fun, that's all."

"Fun?!" exclaimed the raging teenager. "He is our kingdom's _Prince_! How _dare_ you toy with him?!"

Yuuri finally caught up to Murata, panting and heaving in the process. Sara, realizing the potential situation of Yuuri losing his trust in him at the sight of Wolfram being controlled, undid his spell in the blink of an eye, causing the poor Prince to collapse to the floor.

"Wolf!" let out the Maou as he ran towards the crumpled form of his fiancé.

Yuuri gently cradled the blonde's head onto his lap and softly tapped against the side of his face, in hopes of waking him. In the mean time, Murata glared evilly at Sara who, for once, seemed to be a little bit scared with the sudden turn of events.

The Prince slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by Yuuri's beaming face. He half-sat up, leaning onto his elbows for support, and scanned the room until he settled his sight upon the blonde King.

"Wolf! Are you alright?" inquired the young Maou to his first soldier.

Wolfram broke contact with Sara and stared back at Yuuri instead. His dark green eyes, shining deeply and somewhat enlarged. He cocked his head sideways, his mouth slightly agape, and dropped a ton of bricks onto Yuuri.

"Who are you?"

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG. I finally finished it XD I would have _never_ thought that it would have been sooooooo long to write the second half of the story XD Well, as you can see, there **is** going to be a 3rd part ... I had to split the 2nd chapter in two because it was just way too long XD

I'm very soory for the late update but, I've been balancing a million things all at once (please, don't do like me XD). Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it :P

Feel free to comment! Concrit is always welcomed :D

S.K.

**P.S.:** The next part will be the conclusion so, that's where you'll get to see the long await SaraYuu interaction :P Yuuri has to restore Wolfram's memories but, what exactly those Sara want in exchange for his friends soul? Find out in _**Eclipse**_, the final part of the saga.


End file.
